nuevo comienzo en un futuro insierto
by miru yumi
Summary: si a aguien se le ocurre otro titulo lo acepto xD...que pasaria si se repitiera en el futuro lo que ocurrio en el pasado? zeldaxlink, darkxOCC y otras parejas mas
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin publique esto T-T… esto ocurre muchos años después de la ocarina del tiempo, link y dark tienen 17 pero zelda 16 y lo demás lo van a saber a medida que avance el fic xD

Mmmm esta bien lo digo u-u (tomando un micrófono) los personajes no me pertenecen a no ser que yo mate al creador y falsifique los papeles para que sean míos por siempre!!! Muajajajaja cof cof… eso… ahora si el fic

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

Hace tiempo se dice que tres diosas, din , nayru y farore descendieron de los cielos y crearon la tierra de hyrule y cuando subieron a los cielos dejaron en esa tierra la trifuerza. Se decía que quien tuviera ese poder tendría una parte del poder de las diosas y podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Para muchos esos solo son cuentos pero hace millones de años era la historia mas cierta jamás escuchada

Millones de años después en Labrylenn

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos intentaba despertar a su hermano

Chico 1: ya levántate imbecil

Chico 2: 50 minutos mas -.-

Chico 1: ni 5 ni 50 ahora LEVANTATE!!!!!! (sin decir mas lo tomo por las sabanas e hizo que se cayera al suelo)

Chico 2: por que hiciste eso dark T-T

Dark: la próxima vez te tiro por la ventana si no te levantas link ¬¬

Link: que hora es?

Dark: las 7:45… quedan 15 minutos para llegar al colegio haci que ya cámbiate de ropa ¬¬

Link: esta bien xx

Cuando los chicos ya estaban listo (bueno cuando link estaba liso por que dark si se levanto temprano) iban corriendo a la escuela… ya era quinta vez en el semestre que iban a llegar atrasados por culpa de cierto rubio de ojo azules xD

Bueno llegaron a la escuela y tuvieron que quedarse afuera de su salón por llegar tarde

Dark: me das puros problemas ¬¬

Link: no te puedes enojar con una cara tan linda como la mía verdad n-nU

Dark: quieres apostar ¬¬

Link: mejor no o.ou

Dark: no lo entiendo… deje 6 despertadores en tu habitación y aun haci no te despertaste

Link: tenia sueño o.-

Dark: y justo a nuestros padres se les ocurre dejarnos solos… que ahora creen que soy tu niñera? ¬¬

Link: no es para tanto ¬¬

Profesor: ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar si no quieren un castigo ¬¬

Link y dark: si -.-

La verdad es que ambos se llaman link pero a uno le dicen dark por que siempre esta vestido de negro y por sus ojos rojos, en cambio link siempre tiene algo verde xD como una polera verde, zapatillas verdes etc. xD

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la primera hora de clases

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

en otro lugar muy alejado, mas exactamente en lo que parecía ser un bosque que terminaba en un mar cristalino, había una chica de pelo azul y ojos como el mar que tocaba una melodía con lo que parecía ser una flauta, son de esas que se tocan de lado, la melodía era suave y relajante pero con cierta tristeza. De pronto se le acercó una chica de pelo rojo y ojos como el fuego seguida de una chica de pelo verde y sus ojos te daban la sensación de que estuvieras viendo un bosque

chica 2: sigues pensando en el?

Chica 1: (parando de tocar) no… es solo que… me da tristeza de que se repita lo mismo que hace años…

Chica 3: no nos mientas nayru, pero entiende, el deber de una diosa es mantener la paz y tranquilidad del mundo que se le designa

Chica 2: farore tiene razón… lo que hicimos fue lo correcto

Nayru: lo se din… hicimos lo correcto

Din: no te sientas mal, lo único que hiciste fue enviarlo a un mundo mejor… no podían estar juntos y lo sabes

Nayru: lo se…

Din y nayru se van a una parte más alejada en el bosque mientras nayru vuelve a tocar la misma melodía

Din: después de todos estos años aun no lo olvida

Farore: acabamos de despertar y lo primero que hace es pensar en el

Din: aunque siento que la entiendo… ella no eligió ser una diosa

Farore: nosotras tampoco… acabamos de despertar del sello, lo que significa que el mal regreso y deberemos encontrar a los elegidos

Din: eso significa que lo volverá a ver

Farore: solo espero que el no sienta lo mismo por ella

Din: es cierto, el nunca dijo que la amaba

Farore: pero nunca dijo que no la amara

Din: todo se sabrá con el tiempo

Farore: solo espero que todo resulte bien…

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

Bueno volviendo con link y dark, ellos ya habían terminado las clases… solo que estaban en la oficina del director por bueno… romper un vidrio con una pequeña bomba de químicos que hicieron en la clase de química, claro sin permiso del profesor

Director: como los castigos no funcionan con ustedes tendré que darles otro tipo de castigo…mmmm… ya se, se encargaran de guiar a los estudiantes nuevos

Dark: que!

Link: eso es fácil xD

Dark: pero para mi no!

Link: se mas sociable

Director: ejem… eso era para tu hermano link o dark como lo llaman… para ti link… te tengo una misión especial… veras hay una chica en el colegio que creemos que tiene problemas en su casa, siempre llega algo deprimida y ya no es la chica que era antes… supongo que la conoces, tenia las mejores calificaciones pero repentinamente pasaron a ser pésimas, quiero que averigües que le pasa

Link: y quien es?

Director: su nombre es zelda… antes era muy amable y comprensiva pero ahora sin ninguna razón es fría y quiero que abrigues por que… siempre aleja a los demás de ella y creo que a ti te lo puede decir

Link: y por que a mi me lo diría

Director: no se… solo hazlo porque el otro castigo era limpiar todo el colegio

Link: mejor ya me voy o.ou

Director: pueden irse y lo que sepas me lo dices link

Link: claro

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

Link: que vas a hacer ahora dark?

Dark: rezar por que no llegue un estudiante nuevo ¬¬

Link: como sea xD me voy a dar una vuelta por hay

Dark: me voy a la casa… bye

Link: nos vemos después

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

Link caminaba por un parque sin ningún destino en especial hasta que a cierta distancia vio a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azul claro y a un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos café. Lo raro era que el chico le sujetaba el brazo a la chica y ella trataba de soltarse. Al ver esto se acerco un poco mas para ver mejor que pasaba

Chica: ya suéltame

Chico: no te hagas la difícil, si se que te gusto

Chica: déjame tranquila, te odio!

Chico: (tomándola mas fuerte del brazo) esta me las pagas… vas a ser mi novia te guste o no

Link ya se estaba impacientando sin saber porque y fue hasta los dos chicos separándolos y poniendo a la chica detrás de el

Link: déjala tranquila

Chico: no te metas en lo que no te importa, además ella es mi novia

Chica: no es cierto, nunca voy a ser tu novia

Link: por lo visto ella no quiere estar contigo haci que mejor vete

Chico: si crees que con esto te libraste de mi estas muy equivocada preciosa… por ahora me voy pero me vas a volver a ver (se va)

Link: (viendo a la chica) estas bien?

Chica: (con la mirada neutral) si, gracias

Link: (viendo la medalla que todos usan en el instituto) eres de mi instituto?

Chica: al parecer si…

Link: y como te llamas?

Chica: … zelda…

Link: (con que ella es) vas a estar bien?

Zelda: si… ya me voy a mi casa

Link: hasta mañana n-n

Zelda: que…

Link: como estamos en el mismo instituto nos vamos a volver a ver haci que… hasta mañana n-n

Zelda: si… hasta mañana…

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

Link ya había llegado su casa en donde su hermano lo esperaba

Dark: hasta que llegas

Link: ya se quien es zelda…

Dark: y como?

Link: la conocí por accidente… no quiero hablar de eso pero… si que es linda aunque tiene la mirada vacía

Dark: te sientes bien? o.o

Link: si, por que?

Dark: porque tienes la cara en las nubes ¬¬

Link: si, como sea… me voy a dormir, BYE!

Dark: espero que mañana te levantes temprano ¬¬

Link: no te preocupes xD

Haci link se fue a dormir hasta el otro día en el que vería a esa chica de nuevo…

----ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

Espero que les haya gustado y si esta un poquito corto gomen… lo que pasa es que de aquí en adelante empieza todo

Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer algo haci, espero que les haya gustado…si esta un poco enredado avísenme a mi MSN que es: miki hanson msn . com

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la demora x-x pero de verdad estaba muy ocupada para subir el fic pero ya lo termine xD haci que aquí esta… espero que les guste nOn

(se me acerca alguien y me dice "lee esto en voz muy alta") haber… aquí dice que los personajes nunca me pertenecerán y que debo conformarme con ser solo una fanática desquiciada… la vida sigue siendo cruel T-T

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Ya había amanecido y link y dark estaban desayunando en el comedor

Dark: aun no puedo creer que te levantaras temprano

Link: me voy a quedar dormido en geometría -.-

Dark: al menos no tengo que preocuparme por llegar tarde

Link: prepárate por si llega un estudiante nuevo xD

Dark: maldito castigo ¬¬

Link: esa chica… zelda… siento que la e visto antes…

Dark: o mejor dicho te enamoraste

Link: no… te digo la verdad, cuando la ví de verdad sentí que la había visto antes

Dark: como digas -.- ya vámonos al instituto u-u

Link: si uu

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Zelda caminaba lentamente hacia su instituto con la mirada perdida, como siempre lo hacia. Caminaba pero no sabia por donde… algo en el chico que vio ayer le causo cierto… escalofrío y no sabia por que, era como si lo hubiera visto antes pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debía alejarse de el. Lo mejor era que no lo volviera a ver si no quería que le pasara nada a el… ya que esa era la razón por la que se alejaba de los demás… después de caminar un poco mas llego hasta su instituto, pero no fue directo a su salón, si no atrás del instituto en donde habían unos árboles en los que se sentó y cerro los ojos para sentir la brisa del viento…

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Link y dark ya habían llegado al instituto y se fueron a su salón

Dark: al fin no me van a castigar por tu culpa u-u

Link: no te preocupes que recién comienza el día xD

Dark: ¬¬

Link: es temprano… me voy a dar una vuelta

Dark: has lo que quieras

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Link estaba dando vueltas afuera del instituto hasta que fue a la parte de atrás del instituto, en donde hay árboles, y vio a la misma chica del día anterior. Se acerco a ella para ver que tenía los ojos serrados y sin que ella lo viera piso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, lo que hizo que se asustara un poco

Zelda: me… asus… taste…

Link: hola de nuevo xD

Zelda: hola…

Link: siempre eres haci de cortante?

Zelda: y eso que…

Link: nada -.- a propósito, ayer no te dije mi nombre, me llamo link n-n

Zelda: que quieres?

Link: bueno pues… nada xD oye no seas tan fría que no voy a hacerte nada… que edad tienes?

Zelda: 16…

Link: soy un año mayor xD

Zelda: por que estas aquí?

Link: no se… solo quiero estar aquí

Zelda: eres raro…

Link: no mas que tu n-n

Zelda: jajaja

Link: te hice reír… y oye… por que siempre estas sola

Zelda: no es algo que te importe

Link: como sabes que no me importa? o.ó

Zelda: no se…

Link: si no quieres decirme no importa… no deberías estar en el instituto?

Zelda: no tengo ganas de entrar aun, pero tu deberías ir

Link: no… me toca geometría y si me vuelvo a quedar dormido me van a castigar de nuevo…

Zelda: gracias… supongo…

Link: por que? o.o

Zelda: por lo de ayer, si no hubieras llegado no se que me abría pasado…

Link: y quien era ese de ayer

Zelda: es del instituto rakuen y el se llama kei mikany

Link: mmm… con razón se me hacia tan familiar… se cree un matón pero no le hagas caso… la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa intimidando pero no es capas de hacer nada por si mismo

Zelda: sabes mucho…

Link: digamos que si… tengo sueño…

Zelda tenía un libro de lo que parecían ser leyendas de un tal hyrule y siguió leyendo sin tomarle atención al chico

Link vio que no lo iba a escuchar, de verdad esto le iba a costar mas de lo que creyó… pero sin saber como se quedo dormido recargado en el árbol xD

Zelda aun seguía concentrada en su libro hasta que se dio cuenta de que link estaba dormido.

Zelda: no te acerques a mi… no te conviene…

Sin decir más se fue

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Link despertó unos 30 minutos después y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo

Link: y zelda… me dejo solo… es demasiado fría

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo

Ya en la cafetería se encontró con su hermano

Dark: se puede saber en donde estabas ¬¬

Link: dormido bajo un árbol u-u

Dark: nunca vas a cambiar…

Y haci paso la hora del almuerzo pero extrañamente zelda no se encontraba en ese lugar, lo que link noto cuando intento buscarla

Y haci siguieron las clases tan aburridas como siempre… cuando al fin acabaron cada uno de los alumnos solo querían irse a su casa a descansar… pero link estaba esperando a alguien

Dark: te quedas o te vas

Link: me quedo… en un rato me voy

Dark: no llegues muy tarde (se fue)

Justo en ese momento una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada neutral salía del instituto sin percatarse del chico que estaba en la entrada

Link: zelda…

Zelda: que quieres ahora?

Link: por que eres haci?

Zelda: y por que quieres saber?

Link: supongo que quiero saber porque quiero ser tu amigo…

Zelda: te mando el director verdad… ya lo suponía, aléjate de mi, se porque te lo digo

Link: me haya mandado el director o no… de verdad quiero saber que te pasa

Zelda: si sigues haci te lastimaran… no te acerques a mi

Sin decir más se fue antes de que link pudiera detenerla

Cuando llego a su casa estaba totalmente vacía, siempre era lo mismo, encendió la televisión sin muchos ánimos pero justo en ese momento quedo sorprendida por lo que vio

Reportero: ya han desaparecido 6 chicos de distintas partes de Labrylenn, sus nombres son ruto, nabooru, darien, Saria, Kira y dev

Aparecieron unas imágenes de los 6 chicos

Ruto tenía el cabello azul y ojos azul verdoso

Nabooru tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta de color rojizo y ojos azules

Darien tenía el pelo rojizo y ojos de un café profundo

Saria tenía el pelo verde y ojos del mismo color

Kira tenía el pelo plateado y ojos rojizos

Dev tenía el pelo de un gris brillante y ojos dorados

Reportero: si alguien sabe de su paradero por favor comuníquese con la policía, creemos que estas desapariciones están relacionadas y sus padres están muy preocupados por ellos…

Zelda: ya comenzó… no se que pase ahora…

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Cuando link llego a su casa estaba viendo la misma noticia

Link: por que habrán desaparecido?

Dark: ni se…

Link: siento que los e visto antes

Dark: últimamente tu cabeza a estado tiempo extra en las nubes… me voy a mi habitación

Link: si…

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

En otro lugar, lo que parecía ser un bosque lleno de vida se encontraban las tres chicas del día anterior

Din: ya comenzó

Farore: sabíamos que algo haci pasaría

Nayru: debemos hacer algo, o si no ellos morirán…

Farore: no dejaremos que esto se repita

Din: y si sucede lo detendremos

Nayru: nosotras solo podemos ayudarles en lo que necesiten… lo demás depende de ellos…

Farore: están listas

Nayru: si… (Con la mirada triste)

Din: entonces vamos

Sin decir más las chicas desaparecieron para dirigirse a su destino…

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

En otro lugar en donde el tiempo y el espacio no existen se encontraba un ser cubierto por la oscuridad, lo único que se distinguía de el eran esos cabellos anaranjados con un toque rojizo y ojos rojos que parecían inyectados de sangre, lo cales miraban con odio y malicia

xxx: falta muy poco… muajajajaja

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Aquí se acaba xD

Disculpen la demora

Pero es que entre la escuela y mis otros fics no había tenido tiempo de actualizar este…

Ahora me voy a actualizar el de las guerreras mágicas xD

Pero antes gracias sweet fairy por el review n-n y tratare de actualizar pronto

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen nasai T-T pero por diversos problemas, ya sea de estudio, tiempo o algunos personales, no he podido continuar con la historia T0T de verdad lo siento mucho T-T pero prometo que aunque tenga que darlo todo no renunciare a esta historia, la continuare hasta el final por las personas que la leen y tambien por mi misma n-n… y… o.o… no quiero decirlo pero… T-T los personajes no me pertenecen T0T por que T-T (que deprimente xD)

Aclaraciones:

- lo que piensan -

---: lo que dicen

(()) o () lo que hacen

Bueno ahora si la historia

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

En las vidas de las personas siempre ha habido una constante. Siempre ha existido un día y una noche, y muy raramente esta constante varía. Pero para ciertas personas sus vidas darían un giro sorprendente, ya sea para bien o para mal.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

En un sitio cubierto por la más infinita oscuridad, en la que podían observarse unos ojos rojizos inyectados de sangre, se podía ver la silueta de un hombre cubierta por una larga capa. Muchos ignoran lo que esta pasando por su mente, pero por su penetrante mirada reflejaba una increíble malicia y el odio mas profundo que alguien pudiera imaginar.

---: mi momento se acerca, pronto hyrule será mío, pero primero, jugare unos momentos con mi sucesor

Con estas ultimas palabras fue confundiéndose lentamente con la oscuridad de su alrededor, para haci desaparecer.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Mientras en otro lugar, o mas específicamente en un bosque que solo reflejaba calma y tranquilidad se encontraban tres chicas con semblantes serios en sus rostros.

Din: llego la hora

Farore: espero que estemos preparadas

Din: confía en que todo saldrá bien

Sin embargo su otra acompañante se mantenía en un profundo silencio. Al parecer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Farore: no necesitamos que finjas calma cuando no la tienes nayru, si antes cumpliste con tu deber ahora también lo harás, sin importar a quien veas

Din: nada nos detendrá

Nayru: yo estoy bien, se perfectamente lo que hago haci que no se metan en mis problemas

Din: con que para ti eso es un problema

Nayru: nunca lo fue, el no era un impedimento, son otros mis problemas

El ambiente parecía cada vez mas tenso hasta que la mas pequeña de las tres quiso romper el incomodo silencio que en ese lugar habitaba.

Farore: mejor vamos, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Las tres juntaron sus manos formando un círculo que en el centro resplandecía algo que brillaba con intensidad. Eran tres triángulos que juntos formaban lo que todos conocemos como un gran poder, la sagrada trifuerza. Luego las cubrió este resplandor para después transportarlas ha su destino, un destino que ni siquiera ellas podían saber con claridad.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Zelda caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Labrylenn. Se dirigía a su instituto, pero cambio su caminar para dirigirse a unas bancas que se encontraban en un parque que estaba cerca de ella. Se sentó cerrando los ojos para recordar lo de la noche anterior. Nuevamente ese sueño, el que siempre la atormentaba, el que le mostraba su destino…

**FLASH BACK DREAM**

**Zelda POV**

Estaba corriendo, no sabia cual era la razón, pero sabia que debía correr sin voltear. Tenía curiosidad por saber que me perseguía, quería voltear pero algo me lo impedía, el miedo, la desesperación, todo estaba generando un caos en mi interior. Era inútil, ya no podía correr más. Lentamente perdía mis fuerzas y el temor crecía en mí. Se que había algo que me seguía, pero ya no escuchaba nada, aunque sentía que estaba muy cerca de mi, aun haci no tenia el valor para encarar a lo que me estuviera asechando.

Observe mi mano derecha, en la que tenia una especie de triángulos. Recordaba perfectamente cuando me aparecieron estas marcas extrañas, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Momentáneamente me había olvidado del motivo de mi carrera. Esperaba que algo pasara, lo que me indicara que aun estaba en ese supuesto peligro. Pero nada pasaba. Solo estaba en oscuridad. Quería voltear, pero sentía que aun tenia temor, no podía moverme, estaba paralizada. De pronto escuche una voz, que me resultaba muy familiar.

---: "¿por que le temes a tu mismo ser?"

Pude observar la silueta de una chica que se acercaba con una mirada neutral. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mi pude observar que tenia un largo cabello azulino como el cielo y unos ojos tan profundos como el mar.

---: "¿Por qué no te mueves?"

Sentía que las palabras no salían de mi boca, por mas que lo intentara, me costaba pronunciar las palabras que quería decirle.

Su mirada cambio por una de tristeza.

---: "tu y yo somos muy parecidas, ambas lastimamos a quien mas queremos, aunque no fuera nuestra intención"

Aunque no entendía de qué hablaba, sus palabras me tranquilizaban. Sentía que al fin podía formar una frase sin trabarme.

Zelda: ¿quien eres?

---: "mi nombre es nayru, tu y yo estamos conectadas. Pero dime, ¿por que corrías?"

Zelda: algo me esta siguiendo, no se que es pero tengo miedo

Nayru dio una rápida mirada detrás de mí y luego me extendió su mano, con la intención de que la tomara. No estaba segura si podía moverme pero cuando lo comprobé tomé su mano sin dudar. Se sentía tan bien, una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía.

Nayru: "no hay nada tras de ti, solo estamos tu y yo en este lugar"

Zelda: pero aun haci no tengo el valor para… poder ver que hay detrás de mi…

Nayru: "nuestra sabiduría refleja la verdad, tu camino esta justo por donde estabas huyendo"

En ese momento una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo, al momento que el triangulo derecho de mi mano emitía una luz intensa. Ahora la mirada de nayru era de tranquilidad.

Nayru: "salgamos de la oscuridad, y cumplamos juntas lo que nunca logramos"

Confió en ella. Se que confió en ella. La seguí, aun tomadas de la mano recorrimos el camino por el que anteriormente no me atrevía a ver. A cada paso que dábamos la oscuridad se dispersaba para dar pasó a la luz. Ahora me sentía mas tranquila, segura de que volvería a ver a esa chica.

Nayru: "ahora tendrás que seguir sola, pronto nos encontraremos"

**END FLASH BACK DREAM**

Y fue haci como desperté, pensé que era un sueño pero el brillo de esos extraños triángulos en mi mano me indicaba que todo había sido realidad, no solo un simple sueño.

**POV ZELDA**

Abro mis ojos para observar a mí alrededor. Siento como si no perteneciera aquí. Este lugar, este mundo me es tan indiferente… como si en realidad nunca hubiera vivido aquí.

Quiero ver a esa chica de nuevo, se que ella tiene mas respuestas de las que podría esperar.

Ya debo estar tarde para el instituto, haci que no tiene caso apresurarme. Quizás llegue a la segunda clase.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Las personas caminaban ya sea rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos o tranquilamente, como si no tuvieran prisa, sin mayores preocupaciones. Esa es la razón por la que no advertían tres siluetas ocultas por la oscuridad de un callejón, cubiertas por una larga capa. Para quien pudiera verlas de cerca se daría cuenta de que eran tres chicas, ya que su cabello se distinguía a través de la capa, por lo largo que era.

Din: escúchenme, esto no es como antes, ahora solo hay una oportunidad

Nayru: no debemos cometer errores

Farore: no somos perfectas…

Nayru: aunque deberíamos serlo, eso es algo que nunca podremos remediar…

Din: no vallan a empezar, debemos solucionar esto, los juntaremos en las ruinas del antiguo templo de la plata, yo me encargare de el poder

Farore: yo me encargare del coraje

Nayru: yo llevare la sabiduría

Farore: solo debemos asegurarnos de que la luna este próxima a su máximo punto

Din: mientras su interior los hagan confiar en nosotras no debemos preocuparnos de nada…

Nayru: por favor terminemos pronto con esto…

Con una mirada neutral, nayru se retiro, o mejor dicho se tele-transportó hasta su destino.

Din: y pensar que era ella la primera en sonreír

Farore: entiende que ahora no tiene la razón para hacerlo, y nosotras tampoco

Din: nos vemos después

Farore: suerte, la necesitaras

Din sabia porque farore le decía esas palabras, lo que le tocaba a ella iba a ser un poco mas difícil que a sus dos compañeras.

Las dos se desvanecieron tal como lo hizo nayru, para llegar más pronto a su destino.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Zelda seguía caminando por el parque sin mayor prisa, aun no quería llegar al instituto, después de todo ya iba tarde haci que, por que no esperar unos minutos mas??.

De pronto vio algo que la sorprendió un poco, alguien estaba solo a unos metros de ella, con una larga capa, por lo que no se distinguía quien era. También lo que le extraño fue que no hubiera nadie en el parque, ya que era temprano y generalmente siempre había alguien por los alrededores.

Pensó en seguir su camino, y haci lo hizo. No era asunto suyo lo que le pasara a esa persona, además ni siquiera la conocía y debía continuar. Cuando llego el momento en que tuvo que pasar al lado de esa persona, simplemente esta le dijo:

…: "acaso no me recuerdas?"

y en ese momento zelda paro su caminar, quedando justo al lado de ella, solo que ambas miraban en distintas direcciones. Esa voz… la había oído antes. Reflejaba calma, tristeza y neutralidad. Lentamente se giró para encarar a esa persona, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento que no sabia como definir.

Zelda: quien eres tu?

Se dio cuenta de que a través de la capa de esa persona sobresalía un largo cabello azulino. Si tan solo pudiera recordar… donde había visto a alguien haci antes??... hizo un intento por recordar pero simplemente no lo lograba.

…: "no te preocupes, supongo que es difícil reconocer a alguien con esta capa verdad?"

y entonces se quito el gorro de la capa para dejar caer su cabello libremente por su espalda y poder mostrar unos ojos azules semejantes al mar de lo profundos que eran.

Zelda: ………nayru…

Nayru: me alegra verte de nuevo

Zelda: entonces esto quiere decir que… que, lo de anoche no fue un sueño

Nayru: en parte si lo fue, solo que no era uno común

Zelda estaba algo nerviosa. Por una parte quería conocer a esa chica, pero por otra… necesitaba estar lejos de ella. Sabía que no podía acercarse a nadie sin lastimarlo, y no quisiera que a ella le pasara lo mismo que a los demás.

Por otra parte nayru la observaba con una mirada que reflejaba cierta melancolía, aunque no era muy notoria. De verdad le alegraba ver a zelda después de tanto tiempo. Pero ya tendría tiempo para estar con ella. Primero lo primero, responder sus dudas.

Nayru: considerando mi vestimenta, no podemos ir a cualquier lugar y necesito hablar contigo… tienes algo que hacer mas tarde?

Esas palabras sacaron a zelda de sus pensamientos. Hablar con ella, para que?

Zelda: que es lo que quieres?? Mejor aléjate de mi porque…

Nayru: porque algo me pasara? Tranquila, se lo que hago. Prometo responder a todas tus preguntas a su debido tiempo, pero como ya dije no podemos aquí

Zelda: es que no entiendes, y además como sabes que algo te pasara!?

Nayru: no voy a hacerte daño si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero por favor confía en mí

Nayru le extendió su mano derecha para que ella la tomara. Zelda recordó al instante su sueño… ocurrió lo mismo. Luego de dudar unos segundos la tomo, no muy convencida. En ese momento en sus manos aparecieron tres triángulos. Pero uno de ellos, más específicamente el derecho, emitían una luz que a ambas les daba calma. No querían separarse, pero fue nayru quien rompió ese calido contacto, dejando algo sorprendida a zelda.

Nayru: también te explicare lo del brillo, pero necesitamos encontrarnos con alguien primero…

Zelda: a quien te refieres? Además podríamos hablar en mi casa si eso quieres porque…

Nayru: tenemos que estar todos, si confías en mi, ve a la playa a las 24:00 horas, debes ser puntual

Sin decir mas nayru dio un rápido giro sujetando su capa y en segundos desapareció de la vista de la confundida y sorprendida chica.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Mientras en el instituto se podía escuchar un timbre que indicaba el fin de las primeras horas de clases y se podía observar el alivio de algunos alumnos.

Link se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Se encontraban desolados, quizás los alumnos se habían apresurado a llegar a la cafetería, pero aun haci era extraño. La clase anterior estaba separada con la de su hermano haci que se dirigía a buscarlo.

Las ventanas del pasillo dejaban ver los árboles de la parte de atrás del instituto. Ese era el lugar donde había estado con ella, últimamente pensaba mucho en zelda, y por una extraña razón estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

De pronto vio algo que hizo detener su caminar y girar su vista hacia la ventana. Se podía observar un gran árbol, posiblemente el mas grande del instituto, considerando que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió. En una de las ramas había una chica con una larga capa. Cuando se quito la parte superior de su capa que mantenía cubierto su rostro, pudo observar un largo cabello verde. Seguramente ella era menor que el, ya que eso aparentaba.

Esa chica tenia algo extraño, no sabia explicarlo, pero era una sensación extraña. La vio mover sus labios, seguramente dijo algo que el no lograba escuchar. Y luego… mirándolo fijamente salto del árbol con un gran giro.

**Link POV**

Me quede momentáneamente paralizado. Esa chica acaba de saltar de un árbol que en altura se compara con el segundo piso del instituto!

Cuando reacciono lo único que hago es correr, tengo que asegurarme de que ella esta bien. Cuando llego al primer piso apresuro más mi carrera, aunque algunas personas me ven raro por correr en medio de los pasillos a esa velocidad.

Al fin llego, busco con la mirada ese extraño árbol. Digo extraño porque nunca lo había visto antes, y no creo ser tan despistado con algo haci.

A medida que avanzaba sentía que me adentraba en un bosque, que cada vez se hacia mas espeso. Después de unos minutos de caminar me detengo mirando extrañado mí alrededor. En definitiva no estaba en el instituto. El lugar se parecía cada vez más a un bosque sin salida, aunque extrañamente conocido. Ahora si estaba en un problema, como iba a salir de ese lugar? Comienzo a caminar nuevamente hasta que comienzo a escuchar algo. Es como una canción, pero no parece la voz de una persona. Es solo… un hermoso sonido extrañamente relajante, como si este bosque tuviera vida propia… ahora entiendo porque dark me sigue diciendo imbecil ¬¬ es imposible que exista algo haci u-u. Cuando avanzo unos cuantos metros me doy cuenta de que la canción se hace mas notoria, y logro escuchar… una cascada???.

Definitivamente es un sueño, quizás aun estoy dormido. Si! eso es, seguramente en unos minutos dark cumplirá su promesa y me lanzara por la ventana xD.

---: vas por el camino correcto, sigue la cascada…

o.o…O.O …………………………………………

-Qu… quien… eres…

Fin del PoV

Pero nadie contesto. La única opción de link en ese momento era seguir las indicaciones de esa persona, aunque esto cada vez parecía más una ilusión que realidad.

Trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo en el relajante sonido que debía seguir. Continuo caminando unos minutos hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser el centro del supuesto bosque en el que se encontraba.

Los árboles formaban un gran círculo y a su derecha se podía ver una especie de lago, el cual terminaba en la hermosa cascada del lugar.

---: no quieres verme?

Y justo en medio del lago, había una rama sobresaliente de un árbol, de un tamaño considerable. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de link, es que sobre esa rama, se encontraba sentada la misma chica que había visto saltar desde ese extraño árbol en su instituto.

Link se acerco sin temor a esa extraña chica. No sabia la razón, pero… cada paso que daba causaba una nueva sensación en el. Sentía ansiedad, como si algo en su interior quisiera escapar de una invisible, y a la vez extraña, prisión. Temor, por no saber lo que ocurría en su interior ni en su exterior. Y por ultimo… sentía soledad, sentía que una parte de el, no se encontraba a su lado.

Después de dar algunos pasos mas, dejo su andar para estar a una cercana, pero a la vez prudente, distancia de la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba frente a el.

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos, segundos que, para ellos, parecían ser eternas horas detenidas en un interminable ir y venir de las manecillas de algún reloj.

Finalmente fue la chica quien decidió romper el silencio, comprendiendo que el estaba demasiado confundido como para preguntar algo.

Con un ágil movimiento, se levantó de la rama en la que se encontraba y salto el corto espacio hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, donde Link la miraba expectante.

---: permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Farore, encantada de volver a verte Link

Esta vez la expresión de Link reflejaba confusión y cierto desconcierto. Si había escuchado bien, esa chica dijo "volver a verte". Hizo una rápida revisión mental de las personas que alguna vez había visto en su vida, o al menos las que recordaba vagamente. Cuando finalizó se dio cuenta de que no lograba recordarla.

Link: lo siento mucho, pero no te recuerdo…

Farore: claro que no me recuerdas Link, no tendrías porque hacerlo

Ahora si estaba confundido. Esa chica era muy extraña, no había duda. Se quedo unos momentos observándola, ella lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo de su parte. No eran muchas las cosas que podía hacer en un momento haci. Tomando algo de valor, el joven decidió romper el incomodo silencio que habitaba en ese extraño bosque, si es que eso era en realidad…

Link: haci que… farore verdad?... que hago aquí?

Farore: escuchas la melodía del bosque?

Link: que? – que tiene eso que ver con lo que hago aquí? O.ó-

Farore: la canción que murmura el viento al pasar por la naturaleza es… hermosa ((dedicándole una sonrisa al chico que estaba frente a ella)) no lo crees haci? n-n

Link: terminemos pronto con esto quieres u-u haber esto va haci, yo estoy soñando. En realidad no te estoy viendo ahora y de seguro dark esta a punto de cumplir la promesa que hizo si se me olvidaba levantarme tempra…

Se detuvo repentinamente. Ella… se estaba riendo? Se escuchaba como una suave, pero armoniosa melodía, era como si escuchara reír a una niña.

La chica ya no lo resistió más y se lanzo a los brazos del chico, en un abrazo lleno de melancolía, ternura e inocencia. Link nunca había experimentado tantos sentimientos confusos, como los estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante. Farore no pudo evitar reír por la cara desconcertada del chico. Realimente no había cambiado y eso le alegraba. Se separo de el y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, los suficientes para no alejarse tanto, pero para tampoco estar demasiado cerca.

Farore: dame tu mano ((a la vez que decía esto extendió su mano izquierda para que el la tomara)) salgamos de aquí y te mostrare que nada a sido un sueño

Link, no muy convencido, acepto la petición de la chica y sujeto su mano con su mano izquierda. Instantáneamente aparecieron tres triángulos en el dorso de sus manos, los cuales unidos formaban una pirámide, la que dejaba ver un brillo en el triangulo izquierdo de esta.

Jalando suavemente la mano del chico, lo guió a través de lo que parecía ser un túnel. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta en que momento fue que el lugar cambio de aspecto tan rápido.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Dark, en ese momento, se encontraba camino al salón de música después de haber estado en el despacho del director. El muy maldito, al no encontrar rastro de link lo tuvo 45 minutos obligándolo a jurar que no estaban planeando nada en contra de las instalaciones de la escuela y que iba a tener muy presente su castigo ¬¬. Y justo lo mando a llamar en una de sus asignaturas favoritas, eran 45 valiosos minutos de su tiempo ¬¬.

A esas alturas estaba mas que distraído sobre como asesinar en 3, o tal vez 5, pasos a ese maldito director cuando de pronto le precio ver pasar justo a su lado una cabellera roja que le susurraba "ven conmigo"

Instantáneamente giro solo para observar que el era el único que se encontraba en el pasillo. No le dio importancia a lo sucedido. Seguramente era su imaginación, o la idiotez de link que se había adherido a su cerebro. Bueno la primera era mas probable pero no había que descartar la segunda, por si las dudas ¬¬U. Aun faltaba doblar en un pasillo para subir unas escaleras y llegar al salón de música. Al dar unos pasos, comenzó a sentir que su vista se nublaba. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero a la vez algo agobiante. Intento dar unos pasos más pero eso solo empeoro las cosas. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad.

Su vista se hacia cada vez mas borrosa, sentía que algo quemaba su interior. Si, era algo sofocante que no estaba seguro si resistiría mucho tiempo. Sintió algo espeso en su garganta e instintivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su boca, mientras que con la izquierda intentaba sujetarse en el suelo. Ese calor era insoportable. Cuando retiro su mano del lugar en el que la había dejado, se dio cuenta que estaba llena de algo de un color rojizo, algo oscuro por lo que alcanzo a distinguir. Luego de eso… perdió todos sus sentidos y se sumergió en la oscuridad…

Una chica lo observaba fijamente. Dark estaba inconsciente y algo de sangre salía de su boca.

---: era de suponerse, jamás ha controlado el fuego

La extraña chica se acerco lentamente a el, sujetando su espalda con su mano izquierda y tocando su frente con la derecha, provocando que mágicamente los restos de sangre desaparecieran.

---: haci que tu eres el portador de este elemento, al menos espero que entiendas que es imposible unir el fuego con el agua, no combinan

Luego de eso, con el chico entre sus brazos pronuncio unas extrañas palabras difíciles de distinguir y en segundos desaparecieron del pasillo en el que se encontraban, como si jamás hubieran estado en ese lugar.

-T-H-E---L-E-G-E-N-D---O-F---Z-E-L-D-A

Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has leído mi fic n0n o al menos este capi n-n y lo agradezco mucho o

Ahora a contestar review's n-n

La generala: Hola!!!!!!! Gracias por el review n-n, aunque sobre tu pregunta… lamento no poder contestarla xD es que pensaba ocultarlo hasta el ultimo momento xD (o hasta que se me ocurriera una manera de ponerlo u-uU) lo que quiero decir n-n es k a ella le puede gustar link o le puede gustar otra persona… aunque quise dejar una pista haci que lee bien la ultima parte xD cuídate!!!!

Sweet fairy: de verdad ahora si que no tengo perdón de los espíritus T0T es que e tenido unos problemillas personales, además de la falta de tiempo u-u aunque gracias por dejar review y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia n0n chao cuídate!!!

Sir Aster Phoenix: me alegra que te guste el fic n-n eso sube mucho mi autoestima n0n no sabes cuanto T-T trate de redactar mejor en este capitulo haci que espero que también te haya gustado n-n cuídate ByE!

Bueno eso seria todo n-n cuídense mucho y ojal este capitulo les agrade a todos los que lo lean, también agradezco a las personas que lo han leído pero que no han dejado review, sus razones tendrán pero por favor traten de dejar si? n-n

bYe!!!!

PD: se me olvido decir n-n que cambie de MSN hace tiempo xD haci que es este

A k e m i (son dos guiones bajos) (arroba) m s n . c o m

((y todo junto xD))


End file.
